1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus ,a sheet processing apparatus, a sheet processing method, and a book-binding method which are capable of arranging sheets having images formed thereon and a special sheet or sheets such as cover sheets in alignment into a single bundle of sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, there is provided a cover sheet mode or the like, in which a special sheet or sheets such as cover sheets and ordinary sheets having images formed thereon by an image forming means are arranged in alignment into a single bundle of sheets. Usually, a sheet processing operation such as a binding operation is performed on this bundle of sheets having a special sheet or sheets inserted therein, into a book by a finisher mounted in the main body of the image forming apparatus.
When a cassette is used to supply special sheets such as cover sheets, the special sheets are fed out from the cassette in the timing to insert the special sheets, onto the same conveyance path as the ordinary sheets having images formed thereon. The special sheets thus fed are discharged via the above-mentioned conveyance path. A fixing unit is provided in the conveyance path, and the special sheets are passed through this fixing unit in the same manner as the ordinary sheets.
Where an original having a printed color image is used as such a special sheet, the quality of the printed image may be impaired by heat and pressure exerted when the sheet passes the fixing unit. Recently, color copying papers are increasingly used as the special sheets. When a color copying paper is fed from the cassette, oil and the like adhering to the surface of the color copying paper can impair the conveying efficiency of the paper feeding mechanism, and can significantly lower the reliability of the paper conveyance operation.
On the other hand, it has been proposed to provide the finisher with a special sheet feeder for supplying special sheets such that the special sheets are fed from the finisher. Such a construction has been disclosed, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No.60-180894, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No.60-191932, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No.60-204564.
Thus, it has been proposed to provide a unit for special sheets in the image forming apparatus or in a sheet processing device such as the finisher, to arrange the special sheets fed from this unit and the sheets having images formed thereon by the image forming means in alignment into a single bundle of sheets.
However, in proposing a unit for aligning the special sheets such as cover sheets and the ordinary sheets having images formed thereon by the image forming means in alignment into a single bundle of sheets, it has not been considered that the unit should not require a complicated operation by an operator and the productivity should be improved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus ,a sheet processing apparatus, a sheet processing method, and a book-binding method that have solved the above-mentioned problems and are capable of arranging sheets having images formed thereon and special sheets such as cover sheets in alignment into a single bundle of sheets without requiring a complicated operation by an operator, and with improved productivity.
To attain the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus comprising memory means for storing original image information, image forming means for forming an image indicated by the original image information stored in the memory means on a transfer material and outputting the transfer material, special sheet feeding means for feeding special sheets stacked on a special sheet tray, and post processing means for performing post-processing on the transfer material output from the image forming means and a special sheet fed from the special sheet feeding means; wherein the post processing means includes receiving means for receiving the transfer material output from the image forming means and the special sheet fed from the special sheet feeding means for storage therein in a mixable manner, conveyance path means for conveying the special sheet fed from the special sheet feeding means to the receiving means, and control means for controlling storing the transfer material and the special sheet together in page order in the receiving means, by causing the special sheet to be temporarily halted on standby on the conveyance path means, and thereafter causing the special sheet and the transfer material to be conveyed to the receiving means and stored therein in page order.
Preferably, the receiving means of the post processing means comprises a plurality of receiving means, and the conveyance path means comprises a plurality of conveyance paths, and wherein the control control means of the post processing means is responsive to selection a set post-processing mode from a plurality of post-processing modes, for selecting a receiving means from the plurality of receiving means and a conveyance path from the plurality of conveyance paths, causing the special sheet to be temporarily halted on standby on the selected conveyance path, and thereafter causing the special sheet and the transfer material to be conveyed to the selected receiving means and stored therein in page order.
More preferably, the receiving means of the post processing means includes first receiving means, and the conveyance means includes a first conveyance path, and wherein the control means of the post processing means is responsive to selection of a book-binding mode as the post-processing mode, in which the special sheet and the transfer material are to be folded together in two and bound into a state openable for viewing in page order, for selecting the first receiving means and the first conveyance path, causing the special sheet to be temporarily halted on standby on the first conveyance path, thereafter causing the transfer material output from the image forming means to be conveyed to and received by the first receiving means, and thereafter causing the special sheet on standby on the first conveyance path to be received by the first receiving means.
Further preferably, the image forming means has an image processing function of performing rearranging operation and synthesizing operation on the original image information stored in the memory means, and wherein the image forming means is responsive to selection of the book-binding mode, for performing the rearranging operation and the synthesizing operation of the image processing function on the original image information such that the transfer material can be folded in two into a state openable for viewing in page order.
Typically, the post processing means includes means for stacking the special sheet on the transfer material and causing the first receiving means to receive and store the stacked special sheet and transfer material in a bundle, means for binding the bundle at a center thereof as it is stored in the first receiving means, and means for folding in two the bound bundle at the center and discharging same.
Preferably, the receiving means of the post processing means includes second receiving means other than the first receiving means, and the conveyance path means includes a second conveyance path other than the first conveyance path, and wherein the control means of the post processing means is responsive to selection of a sort mode as the post-processing mode in which a plurality of transfer materials as the transfer material having images indicated by the original image information stored in the memory means formed thereon are arranged in page order, for selecting the second receiving means and the second conveyance path, causing the special sheet to be temporarily halted on standby on the second conveyance path, thereafter causing the special sheet to be conveyed to and received by the second receiving means, and thereafter causing the transfer material output from the image forming means to be conveyed to and received by the second receiving means while causing a next special sheet to be halted on standby on the second conveyance path.
More preferably, the post processing means includes means for stacking the special sheet on the transfer material and causing the second receiving means to receive and store the stacked special sheet and transfer material in a bundle, means for performing a post-processing operation on the bundle as stored in the second receiving means, and means for discharging the bundle on which the post-processing operation has been performed.
To attain the above object, according to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a sheet processing method for processing a transfer material and a special sheet in an image forming apparatus including memory means for storing original image information, image forming means for forming an image indicated by the original image information stored in the memory means on the transfer material and outputting the transfer material, special sheet feeding means for feeding special sheets stacked on a special sheet tray, and post processing means for performing post-processing on the transfer material output from the image forming means and a special sheet fed from the special sheet feeding means, the method comprising the steps of providing receiving means and conveyance path means for the post processing means, the receiving means receiving the transfer material output from the image forming means and the special sheet fed from the special sheet feeding means for storage therein in a mixable manner, the conveyance path means conveying the special sheet fed from the special sheet feeding means to the receiving means, and controlling the post processing means to store the transfer material and the special sheet together in page order in the receiving means, by causing the special sheet to be temporarily halted on standby on the conveyance path means, and thereafter causing the special sheet and the transfer material to be conveyed to the receiving means and stored therein in page order.
Preferably, the sheet processing method according to the present invention includes the steps of forming the receiving means of the post processing means of a plurality of receiving means, and forming the conveyance path means of a plurality of conveyance paths, and controlling the post processing means, in response to selection a set post-processing mode from a plurality of post-processing modes, to select a receiving means from the plurality of receiving means and a conveyance path from the plurality of conveyance paths, cause the special sheet to be temporarily halted on standby on the selected conveyance path, and thereafter cause the special sheet and the transfer material to be conveyed to the selected receiving means and stored therein in page order.
More preferably, the sheet processing method according to the present invention includes the steps of forming the receiving means of the post processing means so as to include first receiving means, and forming the conveyance means-so as to include a first conveyance path, and controlling the post processing means, in response to selection of a book-binding mode as the post-processing mode, in which the special sheet and the transfer material are to be folded together in two and bound into a state openable for viewing in page order, to select the first receiving means and the first conveyance path, cause the special sheet to be temporarily halted on standby on the first conveyance path, thereafter cause the transfer material output from the image forming means to be conveyed to and received by the first receiving means, and thereafter cause the special sheet on standby on the first conveyance path to be received by the first receiving means.
Further preferably, the sheet processing method according to the present invention includes the steps of forming the image forming means to have an image processing function of performing rearranging operation and synthesizing operation on the original image information stored in the memory means, and controlling the image forming means in response to selection of the book-binding mode, to perform the rearranging operation and the synthesizing operation of the image processing function on the original image information such that the transfer material can be folded in two into a state openable for viewing in page order.
Typically, the sheet processing method according to the present invention includes the step of controlling the post processing means to stack the special sheet on the transfer material and cause the first receiving means to receive and store the stacked special sheet and transfer material in a bundle, bind the bundle at a center thereof as it is stored in the first receiving means, and fold in two the bound bundle at the center and discharging same.
Preferably, the sheet processing method according to the present invention includes the steps of forming the receiving means of the post processing means so as to include second receiving means other than the first receiving means, and forming the conveyance path means so as to include a second conveyance path other than the first conveyance path, and controlling the post processing means in response to selection of a sort mode as the post-processing mode in which a plurality of transfer materials as the transfer material having images indicated by the original image information stored in the memory means formed thereon are arranged in page order, to select the second receiving means and the second conveyance path, cause the special sheet to be temporarily halted on standby on the second conveyance path, thereafter cause the special sheet to be conveyed to and received by the second receiving means, and thereafter cause the transfer material output from the image forming means to be conveyed to and received by the second receiving means while causing a next special sheet to be halted on standby on the second conveyance path.
More preferably, the sheet processing method according to the present invention includes the step of controlling the post processing means to stack the special sheet on the transfer material and cause the second receiving means to receive and store the stacked special sheet and transfer material in a bundle, perform a post-processing operation on the bundle as stored in the second receiving means, and discharge the bundle on which the post-processing operation has been performed.
To attain the above object, according to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a image forming apparatus comprising original feeding means for feeding originals stacked on an original tray one by one, image reading means for reading images of the originals fed by the original feeding means, image processing means for performing image processing on the images of the originals read by the image reading means, image forming means for forming the images processed by the image processing means on transfer materials, special sheet feeding means for feeding special sheets stacked on a special sheet tray, and post processing means for inserting at least one of the special sheets into the transfer materials having images formed thereon by the image forming means and performing post-processing operation on the images, wherein the image processing means is responsive to selection of a book-binding mode in which the transfer materials having images formed thereon and at least one of the special sheets inserted therein are to be folded in two and bound together into a state being openable for viewing in page order, for performing synthesizing operation and rearranging operation on images to be formed on the transfer materials such that the bound transfer materials are in proper page order, the post processing means being responsive to selection of the book-binding mode, for inserting at least one of the special sheets into the transfer materials such that orientation of an image on at least one of the special sheets coincides with orientation of the images formed on the transfer materials, and then performing the post-processing operation on the transfer materials with at least one of the special sheets inserted therein.
Preferably, the original feeding means feeds the originals stacked on the original tray in a normal vision position as viewed from an operator, and the special sheet feeding means feeds the special sheets stacked on the special sheet tray in a normal vision position as viewed from the operator.
Also preferably, the image forming means has a sheet inverted discharging function of discharging the transfer materials with surfaces thereof inverted, the post processing means including receiving means for receiving the special sheets fed from the special sheet feeding means and the transfer materials from the image forming means, a first conveyance path for conveying the special sheets fed from the special sheet feeding means in an inverted state to the receiving means, and a second conveyance path for conveying the transfer materials discharged by means of the sheet inverted discharging function from the image forming means to the receiving means, the transfer materials being stored in the receiving means with at least one of the special sheets inserted therein.
Preferably, the special sheet feeding means feeds the special sheets with cover sides thereof in a leading position.
Typically, the post processing means has a binding function of binding together the transfer materials at a center thereof with at least one of the special sheets inserted therein, and a folding function of folding the transfer materials at the center thereof in two with at least one of the special sheets inserted therein.
To attain the above object, according to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a book-binding method for use in in an image forming apparatus including original feeding means for feeding originals stacked on an original tray one by one, image reading means for reading images of the originals fed by the original feeding means, image processing means for performing image processing on the images of the originals read by the image reading means, image forming means for forming the images processed by the image processing means on transfer materials, special sheet feeding means for feeding special sheets stacked on a special sheet tray, and post processing means for inserting at least one of the special sheets into the transfer materials having images formed thereon by the image forming means and performing post-processing operation on the images, the method comprising the steps of controlling the image processing means to perform synthesizing operation and rearranging operation on images to be formed on the transfer materials such that the bound transfer materials are in proper page order, and controlling the post processing means to insert at least one of the special sheets into the transfer materials such that orientation of an image on at least one of the special sheets coincides with orientation of the images formed on the transfer materials, fold in two the transfer materials with at least one of the special sheets inserted therein, and bind together the transfer materials folded in two with at least one of the special sheets inserted therein into a state being openable for viewing in page order.
Preferably, the book-binding method according to the present invention includes the steps of controlling the original feeding means to feed the originals stacked on the original tray in a normal vision position as viewed from an operator, and controlling the special sheet feeding means to feed the special sheets stacked on the special sheet tray in a normal vision position as viewed from the operator.
More preferably, the book-binding method according to the present invention includes the steps of controlling the image forming means to perform a sheet inverted discharging function of discharging the transfer materials with surfaces thereof inverted, and controlling the post processing means to receive the special sheets fed from the special sheet feeding means and the transfer materials from the image forming means, convey the special sheets fed from the special sheet feeding means in an inverted state to the receiving means, convey the transfer materials discharged by means of the sheet inverted discharging function from the image forming means to the receiving means, and cause the receiving means to receive the transfer materials with at least one of the special sheets inserted therein.
Further preferably, the book-binding method according to the present invention includes the step of controlling the special sheet feeding means to feed special sheets with cover sides thereof in a leading position.
Preferably, the book-binding method according to the present invention includes the step of controlling the post processing means to perform a binding function of binding together the transfer materials at a center thereof with at least one of the special sheets inserted therein, and a folding function of folding the transfer materials at the center thereof in two with at least one of the special sheets inserted therein.
To attain the above object, according to-a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a sheet processing apparatus for arranging at least one sheet from a stacking unit and a succession of sheets from an image forming apparatus in alignment into a bundle of sheets, comprising a receiving unit that receives and stores sheets, conveyance means for conveying the at least one sheet from the stacking unit and the succession of sheets from the image forming apparatus to the receiving unit via a conveyance path, and control means for causing conveyance of the at least one sheet from the stacking unit to be started prior to conveyance of the succession of sheets from the image forming apparatus, wherein the control means causes the at least one sheet from the stacking unit which is conveyed prior to conveyance of the succession of sheets from the image forming apparatus, to be temporarily halted on the conveyance path at a location intermediate between the stacking unit and the receiving unit.
In a preferred form of the fifth aspect, the image forming apparatus includes an original stacking unit, and reading means for performing an operation of reading originals set in the original stacking unit, the image forming apparatus forming images indicated by image information obtained by reading the originals and discharging the sheets having images formed thereon to the sheet processing apparatus.
Preferably, orientation of stacking of sheets in the stacking unit coincides with orientation of stacking of originals in the original stacking unit of the image forming apparatus.
Also preferably, the control means inhibits the image forming apparatus from performing an image forming operation for a period of time from start of conveyance of the at least one sheet from the stacking unit to a time at which the at least one sheet from the stacking unit is temporarily halted.
Preferably, the control means permits the image forming apparatus to perform the image forming operation in response to the at least one sheet from the stacking unit being temporarily halted.
Preferably, the receiving unit is responsive to setting of a first mode by the image forming apparatus, for performing a sheet processing operation of arranging the at least one sheet from the stacking unit and the succession of sheets from the image forming apparatus in alignment into a bundle of sheets, and folding the bundle of sheets at a center thereof.
More preferably, the receiving unit comprises a first receiving unit, and a receiving unit other than the first receiving unit, and wherein when the first mode is set, the at least sheet from the stacking unit and the succession of sheets from the image forming apparatus are conveyed to the first receiving unit, while when a mode other than the first mode is set, the at least sheet from the stacking unit and the succession of sheets from the image forming apparatus are conveyed to the receiving unit other than the first receiving unit.
Further preferably, when the first mode is set, the control means is responsive to the succession of sheets from the image forming apparatus being all stored in the first receiving unit, for causing resumption of conveyance of the at least one sheet from the stacking unit being temporarily halted on the conveyance path, while when a mode other than the first mode is set, the control means causes resumption of conveyance of the at least one sheet from the stacking unit being temporarily halted on the conveyance path before a top page sheet of the succession of sheets from the image forming apparatus is stored in the receiving unit other than the first receiving unit.
Advantageously, the control means is responsive to conveyance of all the succession of sheets from the image forming apparatus being completed, for determining whether conveyance of the at least one sheet from the stacking unit being temporarily halted on the conveyance path is to be resumed, or conveyance of the at least one sheet from the stacking unit being temporarily halted on the conveyance path is to be resumed before conveyance of a top page sheet of the succession of sheets from the image forming apparatus, depending upon an operation mode set by the image forming apparatus.
Also advantageously, the control means sets timing in which conveyance of the at least one sheet from the stacking unit being temporarily halted on the conveyance path is to be resumed, depending upon an operation mode set by the image forming apparatus.
Preferably, the control means causes the at least one sheet from the stacking unit to be temporarily halted on the conveyance path at a first position when the first mode is set, and causes the at least one sheet from the stacking unit to be temporarily halted on the conveyance path at a position other than the first position when a mode other than the first mode is set.
Preferably, the control means determines a position in which the at least one sheet from the stacking unit is to be temporarily halted, depending upon an operation mode set by the image forming apparatus.
In a preferred form of the fifth aspect, when the first mode is set, the control means is responsive to the succession of sheets from the image forming apparatus being all stored in the first receiving unit, for causing the at least one sheet from the stacking unit being temporarily halted on the conveyance path to be conveyed by switch back conveyance to the first receiving unit.
In a typical form of the fifth aspect, the sheet processing apparatus includes sheet processing means for performing a sheet processing operation on the at least one sheet from the stacking unit and the succession of sheets from the image forming apparatus, which are stored in the receiving unit, into a bundle of sheets.
The sheet processing means includes staple means for performing a staple operation on the bundle of sheets, and/or folding means for folding the bundle of sheets.
To attain the above object, according to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a sheet processing method of arranging at least one sheet from a stacking unit and a succession of sheets from an image forming apparatus in alignment into a bundle of sheets, comprising a conveying step of conveying the at least one sheet from the stacking unit and the succession of sheets from the image forming apparatus to a receiving unit that receives and stores sheets, via a conveyance path, and a control step of causing conveyance of the at least one sheet from the stacking unit to be started prior to conveyance of the succession of sheets from the image forming apparatus, wherein the control step causes the at least one sheet from the stacking unit which is conveyed prior to conveyance of the succession of sheets from the image forming apparatus, to be temporarily halted on the conveyance path at a location intermediate between the stacking unit and the receiving unit.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.